I'm Not Crazy
by OrsonWells
Summary: A little something different. (just wanted to get some one shot ideas out of the way.)


**A/N: I'm not sure what this is... kinda a little bit of of odd and maybe kinda rushed.. but i wanted to get this out of way.**

* * *

A small town in Texas, 1954.

Penny couldn't say that she particularly enjoyed her job. It was a job, nothing more, she spent her days feeling a little bored by it al. but what else was a young woman who didn't make it far enough west supposed to do? She landed in a small town in Texas, aside from a waitress job, there was one other place hiring, and with the encouragement of her friend, she found her current place of work.

Her co-workers were alright, she even dated one for a bit, but that didn't turn out okay at all. She'd spend her days doing her rounds, checking on things and then mostly sitting and waiting for the time to punch out.

Today was no different, she was sitting in the small break room, sipping some tea, and her nerves had had her on edge all week. It was raining out and a little darker than usual for an afternoon.

She heard the commotion and saw others rush past the door towards it. a man shouting, others shouting. This wasn't new or unusual. She quickly followed the other down the hall, her tea long forgotten. When she got to one of the main areas of the large old building, she froze in place.

There were three large men, all in white, orderlies, wrestling with a tall skinny man, the man had on blue scrubs, and he was tall and skinny and trying to fight the orderlies off of him.

A doctor appeared, brandishing a needle; he stayed on the edge of the scene until the orderlies could get the situation under control.

This situation wasn't a new one, this happened often, Penny watched in shock at the scene unfolding. Although she'd seen this before, this one bothered her more than others, she wasn't even sure why.

The man shoved an orderly back, but was quickly overtaken by the other two. "I don't belong in here!" the man shouted as he was crushed to the floor, but before they could get really good hold of him, he slipped away.

He ran right up to Penny, she almost jumped back, but his blue eyes bore into hers. "Help me?" he whispered. She saw fear, confusion, and sadness… betrayal.

Penny was stunned; her eyes looked back at his blue ones searching them. She saw something there and it confused her. Penny's hand reached up and slightly touched the edge of the scrubs he was wearing.

He was pulled back quickly, nearly slammed to the ground. By Kurt, who was the head orderly. He produced his baton and struck the man in the legs. "Stay down!" he shouted.

Penny winced and almost had to look away as the man was clearly in pain and quickly dog piled on by the three large men.

The needle was produced and quickly stuck in his arm.

"Let me leave!" the man screamed, but the tranquilizer was a strong one, it acted fast and soon he was limp, his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The large men hefted him up and carried him by his arms down another hall.

"nothing to see here, get back to your jobs." The doctor said as he dusted of his white coat and quickly walked after the now subdued man and the orderlies.

Penny almost left, but then she spotted a middle aged woman and a younger woman, they were wearing regular street clothes, they were crying, being consoled by Dr. Gablehouser himself before he ushered them away.

This was just a normal day at Buxton Psychiatric Ward… almost routine. But that man's blue eyes would haunt Penny for a while after.

* * *

His eyes haunted her dreams, but not in a nightmarish way, but it did startle her, scare her when she'd spot him in the ward, sitting at a chess table, wearing a blue plaid bathrobe, dark circles under his eyes and a few days' worth of stubble.

He was obedient after that day. Penny knew why, she knew what they did to those who disobeyed the rules, acted out of turn. They had a three strikes policy, it was punishment and in her opinion it was inhumane, but she was just a simple employee… she meant nothing.

She'd only interacted with him a few times since that day a month ago. He wouldn't meet her eyes, he never met anyone eyes, he'd take his daily dose of meds from her hand and he'd shuffle back to his chess board. He'd gotten a few visitors for about a week and then that stopped, he'd also stopped getting mail.

It never used to bother her, but he bothered her, and in the oddest of ways. Although she still couldn't place it. She wished she could see his eyes.

It was getting close to closing time, well someone was always on duty, tonight she had the night shift, orderlies were on call, but they usually stayed in another wing. She watched over the most nonviolent of patients. She was safe. Everyone was locked away at night anyway.

The last of the day shift were leaving for the day, Howard, who was an orderly as well, was putting on his jacket before he turned to Penny, "are you going to be okay?" he asked. He always asked.

Penny nodded. "Howard, they can't do anything, they're all locked away behind heavy doors…" Penny replied with a light shrug. She wasn't afraid, it never bothered her.

Howard said his goodbyes and left her.

It was dead quiet, on occasion there would be a random scream form someone locked away, but usually everyone obeyed curfew and was asleep.

Penny did her rounds early on, and then again before her shift ended, she'd spend the time in between reading fashion magazines and dreaming of a life in LA.

Penny checked her watch, it was just past midnight and it was time for her rounds, check all the rooms, make sure everyone was in their beds and no one had taken their own lives. She had yet to discover that. Bernadette, another who worked here, she'd found a man hanging a few nights ago. They let her have the week off.

Penny sure as hell hoped she didn't have that shocker to deal with.

She stood and grabbed up the ring of keys and started to make her rounds. She always saved one room for the last one; she'd linger and watch him through the window of room 4A. He'd be sitting on the edge of his b and reading. He suffered from insomnia, he seemed to never sleep. But she'd watch him because he always looked thoughtful. He wasn't "crazy" like most of the others; he seemed like he'd just accepted his new life and dealt with it by shutting down.

He wasn't crazy… his mother had had him tested and then brought him here. But he wasn't crazy.

Tonight, after she'd checked all of her sections, made sure everyone was okay, she peaked in, he wasn't sitting on his bed reading his book. No he was standing on his chair, he had a sheet in his hand and Penny's eyes went wide because he was tall enough to reach a pipe that was overhead.

Penny unlocked the door without even hesitating, forgetting about the rules, the ones where she was to go back to the office and call it in, get help, get the orderlies… she burst in.

He froze and looked down at her, he had fear in his eyes and she saw that he looked behind her, as if he expected her to have others with her… others who would handle him.

Penny didn't speak, she wasn't sure why, she just stood there, watching him, frozen in place.

He stepped off the chair and backed away from her, his head bowed down, hands clutching the sheet. "Please don't tell…" his voice was soft; he wouldn't meet her eyes. "I just… I wanted to get out… it's the only way out." he said with a sigh.

Penny was a little stunned he spoke to her, he never spoke. She looked him over; he was tired and frail.

"I don't want to be shocked again." he said after a moment. He was almost shaking now, absolutely terrified that she would tell on him.

Penny stepped away from the door and let it shut gently behind her. The noise made his eyes meet hers. Penny realized that this might have been a stupid idea, she wasn't sure of what he'd do to her, she was in his room, she had a key of course, but he was taller and stronger.

"I won't tell on you… but you can't do what you were about to do." Penny finally said. her voice was gentle.

He looked up, he shook his head. "And why not? It's not like I'm worth anything to anyone anymore." He dropped his gaze from her but stayed hunched over and near the corner. Like a baby deer, scared to trust.

Penny never thought about it like that, people, these people in here were being discarded and left behind, "you're a human being... you're worth something." Penny whispered.

He let a huff leave his mouth, "They want to give me a lobotomy next week." He said it so calmly and it terrified her. "I can't… I won't allow them to…" he sat on his bed and rocked. "I'm not crazy…" he whispered it softly. "I won't let them take the last bit of me… out of me." He finally met her eyes again.

Penny furrowed her brow, seeing the fear in his eyes about what they were going to do to him. She couldn't imagine. She stepped closer, carefully. "I'm sure they won't… they only do that for severe cases… you don't even act out." Penny tried to calm his nerves.

"They said that if I want to leave here… they have to perform the surgery, they said that my mother said it was okay. That I scare her." he was leaning towards Penny now.

"How do you scare her?" she had to ask. Was he dangerous?

He dropped his gaze, "I have an IQ of 187… I'm a genius… I have… habits and quarks and I can't function around normal people… my mother was getting tired of dealing with me… so she sent me here." He met her gaze again. "Said they could fix me… now they want to remove what is part who I am… making me a shell of my former self. I won't let them."

Penny took in his words. He carried himself like a man who shouldn't be in here.

"You can't do what you were about to do." Penny finally said.

"Why not? You'll tell on me? Have those ruffians come in and strap me down on a board and stick a peace of rubber in my mouth while they send thousands of volts of electricity through my head?" he was getting irate. His face was red and he was gesturing with his hands.

A normal person would have fled, Penny was never normal. She reached out and grabbed his arm, firmly, and yet gently. The touch startled him and his head shot over and looked at her hand on him. But he didn't try to shrug her off and he didn't freak out.

"Just… for tonight, don't do anything stupid. I'm here tomorrow night. I'll make it worth staying alive one more day." Penny wasn't sure what she was doing. She never looked before she leapt.

He started to shake his head "they want to. I can't" he almost whimpered. He sat heavily on the bed and she heard him let out a sob. "I just want to leave this place." He was running his hands over his face and then through his hair in frustration.

Penny's hand was still on him, touching his shoulder, she let go of his arm and she didn't miss the look on his face when she did. She realized that this man either by choice or by situation maybe was never touched so gently.

"Promise me." She whispered.

He looked up, his eyes were red, but there was something else there, he searched her eyes for a moment, and then he nodded his head. "I promise." He dropped his gaze again.

Penny backed up slowly, she wanted to say so much, but she didn't know what. She couldn't stop them from performing that procedure… she could at least make his last week somewhat better.

* * *

For the first time in almost a year, Penny was excited about getting to work. She knew things were fine because she had called earlier to check. She'd asked Howard and he said there hadn't been any incidents that day.

Penny hoped he liked what she had brought. Took her all day to make, but she'd seen that he had gotten the same thing in the mail once. Maybe this would brighten his spirits.

When it was close to midnight and she was sure the night orderly staff was in the other wing, Penny reached into her tote she had brought and pulled out a cookie tin. She left the small room and went on her nightly rounds. This time, saving 4A for last.

When she got there, she peaked through the window in the door and found him sitting in his chair, hands clasped in his lap, he looked eager.

Penny unlocked the door and stepped inside, letting it close gently behind her. "Hey." She whispered as she walked across the small room and towards him.

He stood up and nodded shyly at her. "Hello," Was his reply. She noticed his hair was a little neater and he had shaved.

"You shaved." Penny said sweetly. She almost reached up to touch his cheek and she had to stop herself. She cleared her throat and quickly showed him the tin, "I made you something." She said.

His eyes got a little wide and he took the tin from her. He sat on the edge of the bed, and moved over slightly to make room. Penny realized it was an invite, so she sat down next to him.

He opened it and froze. Penny wasn't sure how to take that. "They're cookies. They may not be the best, but they were my grandmas' recipe." Penny said shyly.

He took one out and quickly took a bite, he glanced at her before he swallowed and took another bite. "Thank you." He said after a moment.

"You are very welcome." Penny said. She thought a moment, she put her hand towards him, "I'm Penny by the way."

He looked at her hand and then at her, he reached over and gently took hers. "Sheldon Cooper… Doctor Sheldon Cooper."

His hand was warm and soft, Penny was a little startled at how it felt, and also at how he held her hand for probably longer then he should, she still pulled away gently.

"Nice to meet you, Sheldon," Penny said it with a smile.

He looked over at her and his eyes were bright and blue, "nice to meet you, Penny." He offered her the cookie tin and she took one. They spent the next 45 minutes eating cookies, and Penny telling him little things about herself.

She left that early morning feeling happy and better. She hoped he did as well.

That started a little thing between them, she would stop by after her rounds during the night shift and they would talk and enjoy each other's company. He wasn't looking as tired anymore and he was actually sleeping.

Penny also enjoyed baking him things to eat. He loved cookies and she made him cake on two occasions. Every time they'd sit on his bed and they would eat and talk.

She found out that he had a doctorate, to actually, and that he was a physicist. He was from Texas and had been working until he ended up here.

She let him know that she was dropped out of school that she had wanted to be an actress… that she had been working here for the last year.

On one night, Penny had grabbed his hand and led him up some stairs and then they were on the roof of the building. She asked him about the universe and he told her about how it was created and the names of the stars above them.

That evening had lasted until morning and they carefully had to sneak back, no one ever found out. But she told him that they'd have to be much more careful in the future. Sheldon had only smiled at her; the first smile she'd seen from him.

Penny was happy, really happy and she knew she shouldn't be. He was a patient at a psych ward. She found that she couldn't care about that right now.

His procedure was moved up a week, the doctor that performed it was needed elsewhere. It gave them extra time together.

They had switched Penny back to daytime and their interactions had to switch as well. With so many prying eyes, they couldn't sit and talk. But he'd started to ask for things, like walks outside and time in the library. Penny ended up being the only person available for the job of watching him, as he was seen as nonviolent and not a risk for anything.

The time outside was nice. They'd sit on the bench and Sheldon would tell her about his life, his dreams… his life's goals. His dream of one day stepping outside of the gates and being free again.

On this particular day, Penny was sure no one could see, so she reached over and took his hand. He let her, almost seemed like he hadn't noticed, until he squeezed it back.

* * *

Penny was finished giving out the medication cups when the head nurse, Miss Fowler approached her.

"Miss Lane, I'll need you to cover a shift tonight." Fowler said as she looked over a clip board.

Penny sighed, she was tired, but she nodded her head. "Okay, will anyone else be here tonight?" Penny asked, her eyes only briefly drifted to where Sheldon was sitting at a chess board.

"Only the unusual people." Fowler said before she walked away

Penny knew she would be exhausted with this double shift, but if it meant that she could be around Sheldon for a bit longer she was fine with it.

* * *

Penny watched the clock, it was earlier than usual, and she knew he wouldn't be expecting her, but she couldn't wait to see him.

She unlocked his door and he was walking towards her, confusion on his face. "Penny, it's two hours early." Sheldon said concerned now.

Penny nodded. "I know, I just wanted to see you now." Penny then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room and down the hall.

They ended up on the roof again, there was a blanket laid out for them, Penny had a tin of cookies and milk in a small bag over her shoulder.

Sheldon sat down next to her and they enjoyed each other's company in silence, eating cookies and drinking milk.

"I wish I could run away, to Mexico or something." Penny whispered as she watched the sky.

Sheldon had been watching her. "I would run away with you… if you wanted me to." his voice was soft, laced with some emotion.

Penny looked over at him, "we should run away." Penny said. "What if we just ran away tonight?" she said.

He took her hand in his and rested them in his lap, his thumb moved across the back of hers he was deep in thought. "My Meemaw died about 6 months ago. I have always been a certain way, but her passing away put me into a spiral. I think I scared my mom… she put me in here thinking she could save me." Sheldon said softly.

Penny listened to him talk. It broke her heart. He was depressed and people put him in this place.

"I hated this place for weeks… and then I met you." Sheldon's gaze went to her eyes. "You've made me realize that there is more in life, your smile and laugh and you feel… you make me feel." Sheldon's voice was low and caring. "Meeting you, makes being in here worth it." Sheldon let out a sigh before he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

Penny was stunned, but she melted into the kiss and kissed him back gently before he pulled away.

He pulled back and even in the dark she could tell he was blushing. Penny was blushing to. She was trying not to think about the future.

Everything went to hell the moment they came back into the building. They were holding hands, they were happy, and then Penny stopped walking when she saw someone standing, leaning against the wall.

"You know I walk by this door every night. I look in, on my way to smoke outside." Kurt said, "and imagine my shock when I saw you sitting on his bed…" he started to walk towards them.

Penny pushed Sheldon behind her, "Kurt back off… leave him alone." Penny warned.

Kurt smirked. "no." and he charged at them, a retractable baton was whipped out and Kurt went to strike Sheldon.

Penny shoved him back as hard as she could. Only Kurt grabbed her around the waist and threw her against the wall. He walked over her and looked down as she tried to sit up.

"You actually prefer this nut job over me?!" Kurt raised the baton, but before he could strike Penny, Kurt collapsed on the ground.,

Sheldon stood over Kurt; he was holding a metal fire extinguisher. He looked at Penny with worry in his eyes and reached out to help her up.

The lights witched on and suddenly there were other orderlies and some doctors rushing in. it all became a blur, but she was pulled from the room and the last thing she recalls was that Sheldon was being detained.

* * *

It was the next day and Penny was in Gablehauser's office. "he wasn't hurting me! He protected me from Kurt!" Penny shouted. She felt sick, the things Gablehauser told her. What they planned to do to Sheldon.

Dr. Gablehauser sighed, "but he tried to force himself on you." He said matter of fact.

Penny was disgusted. "No! We talked and we enjoyed each other's company, whatever Kurt said is a lie."

The doctor shook his head. "His mother okayed the procedure. He will be happier once we do it." he said it as if that was that. He sat back in his chair and waited for her to leave.

Penny did. She slammed his door and marched out of the building, her eyes wondered to where she knew they were keeping him. they'd be performing the procedure tomorrow morning. She had been let go from her job.

She started to walk down the path when she spotted Howard and Raj dumping a trashcan into a larger one. An idea popped into her head. She started to walk towards them.

* * *

Dr. Gablehauser would be performing the surgery; he'd performed so many he didn't even care anymore. He enjoyed keeping the notes about the before and after. He loved researching what it did to people.

It was always his first suggestion to the families of the ill, it was the easiest method. And today he'd be performing the procedure on a certified genius. He was secretly upset that he wasn't actually opening up the man's brain; he wanted to have a look at what a super genius's brain looked like. He also wondered if sticking the tool up the man's nose and practically smashing his brain around would have an effect on the man's intellect.

All of those thoughts left him as the man in question was rolled in, strapped down, he looked worried and scared.

"Alright Cooper… this procedure is quick and painless, you'll be up and out of this room in half an hour tops." He said as he motioned for the local anesthetic to be administered.

Dr. Cooper laid there; he had a black eye and a busted lip, thanks to them letting Kurt see him before this. He didn't care; he knew that once this procedure was one, he wouldn't be the same. He hoped he could keep Penny in his thoughts, even after.

He watched as the doctor got the tool to be used out. He felt sick and wanted to run away. It was a long stainless steel tool. He glanced over to see them prepping his needle.

And then the fire alarms went off and the sprinklers were activated.

Everyone in the room panicked. A nurse started to unstrap Sheldon and lead him out. When the door was opened and smoke billowed in, people started to rush out.

Patients were being led out and the distant sound of fire trucks could be heard.

Sheldon ended up getting knocked over in the chaos and then he was grabbed by his arm and pulled back down a hall. Before he could protest, a pile of clothes was dropped on him. he finally looked up and saw her.

"No time to explain, just get changed and then we are leaving." Penny said as she watched around a corner.

He did change, and it was weird to be wearing more than just his plaid pajamas. And then they were leaving the building and darting along the back and avoiding people and cars.

They got into her car and slammed the doors shut. Sheldon looked over at her startled. "I... what now?" he asked.

Penny smiled at him as she started up the car, "I hear Mexico is nice this time of year."

Sheldon smiled slightly and watched Buxton slowly fade into the distance.

* * *

The End


End file.
